


Silver Star Jewelry

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Birthday Presents, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Dorky Angel, F/M, Ficlet, Happy Cordelia, Jewelry, Mentions Cordelia's Killer Visions, POV Angel (BtVS), Pining, Post-Episode: s03e11 Birthday, Sappy Angel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: He presents the box to Cordelia again and draws in an unnecessary breath as he sits down next to her and waits for her to open it. He agonized for weeks about what to get her until he had seen this gift. His foot bounces up and down nervously. He really hopes she will like it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "any, any, buying someone a star necklace" on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/784454.html?thread=101563974#t101563974). Also written for my own personal satisfaction since we never saw what Angel bought Cordelia for her birthday.
> 
> I reference a headcanon that Cordelia's birthday is May 22nd based on the alarm code she creates for the office (which is her birthday) in season 1.

By the time Cordelia starts to open her presents, it's technically May 23rd, but she doesn't seem too fussed about it.  
  
"I'm just glad I got to live through my birthday," she says.  
  
"We all are," Lorne says. He's speaking for all of them. Cordelia's temporary coma and the discovery that she had been dying from the visions were a trial for everyone.  
  
Fred purses her lips. "I don't think you ever got Angel's present."  
  
Cordelia frowns. "No, I didn't."  
  
"I think it's still downstairs," Angel says. "I'll go get it."  
  
Angel hands Connor to Cordy before he quickly walks downstairs. He searches the floor for the small gift-wrapped box and discovers it hiding under a chair after Cordelia had flung it away during her violent vision.  
  
 _At least we won't have to worry about that anymore._  Angel is concerned with the fact that Cordelia was apparently half-demon now and the changes that would bring. He wonders about why the story of her "vision quest thingy" with Skip was so vague, but he can interrogate her later. Right now, he's just glad that she's back and that he didn't lose her.  
  
Angel retrieves the box and scampers back upstairs. If he looks like a dork right now, at least none of his friends can notice and tease him for it.  
  
He presents the box to Cordelia again and draws in an unnecessary breath as he sits down next to her and waits for her to open it. He agonized for weeks about what to get her until he had seen this gift. His foot bounces up and down nervously. He really hopes she will like it.  
  
Cordy lets out an excited shriek when she sees her present. "Oh my god, they're beautiful!"  
  
"You like it?" Angel asks.   
  
"Like it? I love it!" She presses a quick kiss to his cheek. "And I love you!"  
  
 _She doesn't mean it that way,_  Angel tells himself. But he can't hide his goofy grin at her words. If he were human, he would be blushing so red right now.  
  
Cordelia waves the open box in her hand. "Look, Fred! Check it out!"  
  
Fred walks over to Cordy and peers down at the silver shooting star necklace Angel got her with matching dangling star earrings. "That's some real nice jewelry." She smiles over at Angel. "You did a good job."  
  
Cordelia is humming happily to herself as she slips on the necklace and puts the earrings in her ears. If she starts to dance, Angel might be tempted to join in.  
  
"I, uh, hoped you would like it. I thought stars might be good, since you wanted to be a star when you first came out here."  _Shut up, you idiot!_  "And now you even float. Uh, not that I knew that when I bought your present."  _Kill me. Kill me now!_  
  
"Geeze, Angel, you're rambling like Fred." She glances over at Fred. "No offense."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"But that is seriously sweet of you! Thank you so, so much!"   
  
As much as Angel is thankful that Cordelia loves her present, he's more glad that she's hugging him right now. Unfortunately, she lets go after a few seconds. "Awesome! Now what about the rest of my presents?!"

* * *

Later that day, Angel feels a bit smug that Cordelia is wearing the jewelry he bought her, occasionally glancing down at the necklace and smiling. She appreciated all of her presents, but she seemed to like his best. Angel is practically bouncing the rest of the day.  
  
Or at least he is until he overhears Gunn's whispered remark to Fred and Wesley. "Should I start whittling stakes right now? Angel looks really... happy."  
  
"You should have seen him after she forgave him last year because he bought her new clothes," Wesley recalls. He sounds amused. "He actually did a happy dance. But he didn't lose his soul then."  
  
"Probably 'cause there was more he wanted," Fred says. "He has to be perfectly happy, not just very happy."  
  
Wesley hums thoughtfully in agreement, and Gunn scoffs. "If this is what happens when Cordy liked his present and kissed him on the cheek, they better not make out or anything."  
  
Angel pouts slightly at that. He knows Cordelia doesn't want to "make out" with him, but he doesn't like being reminded that they couldn't even if she wanted to.  
  
Cordy turns from where she was focusing at her computer and directs one of her trademark blinding grins his way.  
  
Angel can't help smiling back. He's feeling a little starstruck, to be honest. But with her smile, who wouldn't be?


End file.
